The New Soul
by Allie Franklin
Summary: Layla hears about Allie being a witch and enrolls into the DWMA in hopes of them becoming partners and friends, but before she can get a word in Allie rejects her. Layla isn't about to give up. What will she reveal as she digs deeper into Allie's most private place? What will she learn from the only two people who see Allie as a human?
1. Chapter 1

**3rd person POV**

Another day has come to the DWMA dark clouds hang low in the sky threatening to spill over at any minute. A girl quickly runs up the stairs her hands pull at her blue hair with light purple tips twisting them into braids as her blue eyes look at the door. Before she reaches the door her hands go to fix the light pink dress and the black half sweater. She pulls open the door. Her wedges make a small echoing along the halls.

 **Layla POV**

I open the doors to the school and the first thing I see is a girl with blonde hair lean against a locker her face and any skin not covered by clothing is covered with dark bruises, cuts, and both dried and fresh blood. Her lip is spilt in several places and both her eyes are black. Several people watch as some guy throws a punch at her hitting her square in the gut. Teachers just look away or walk into a class.

"Hey what in the hell are you doing?" I shout.

Anyone who heard looks at me including the girl. I walk towards them angry my fist balled up.

"You have no idea what you're walking into sugar." The guys says

He smirks at me until I hit in right in the face causing his nose to bleed. At this time two other guys came around the corner they both see the blonde hair girl and the one with white hair grabs the guy and curses at him before shoving him. Both he and the other guy with light blue hair grab the blonde haired girl and help her to walk.

"Hey is she okay?" I ask walking behind them

"Not really." The white haired boy says

"Can I have names?" I ask "Mine's Layla"

"I'm Soul and Black Star is that one." He says nodding to the other boy "And this is Allie."

"It's nice to meet you but I do wish it was under better circumstances." I say "So what was with that jerk?"

"See Allie has a secret which I'm sure you'll hear about-"

"I guess it's not a secret anymore then." I cut in

"Any ways no one likes her except for us two so rather than listen to Lord death they beat the crap out of her at school... Well, the days she actually shows up." He explains

"What's the point of coming here if all that's gonna happen is I'm gonna get the shit beaten out of me all the time?" She asks

"You can fight back you know." Black Star says

"So what? I can show everyone I'm the monster they say I am?" She spits and rather than argue with her both guys sigh and try to help her walk without hurting any of her injuries further.

"If it's not too much trouble could one of you show me to Lord deaths room?" I ask after a few quiet seconds.

"That's where we are heading now. Just keep following us." Soul says

And that's what I do until we reach a large door. Black Star pushes it open and a girl with brownish hair looks at us and gives Allie a look that would make her drop dead several times before she leaves.

"Allie getting in trouble again are we?" Lord death asks and she scoffs

"as if I would choose to get the shit beaten out of me." She says standing on her own

"If you wish to heal your wounds now would be the time." Black Star says

She mutters something before being encased in blue clouds. After the clouds fade she stands there but now she has blue hair and cat ears and a tail.

"Wait! What?" I exclaim

She looks over to me a bit lazily as her bruises and cuts begin to heal.

"Oh, you're still here? You got something to say might as well do it now cause in thirty seconds I'm gonna hurt down some jerks and beat some ass so if you're gonna add your name to the list hurry it up because I only get ten minutes of me time." She says starting to snap at me

"No nothing like that at all I'm fascinated. So you're a witch?"

"Why do you care?" She snaps turning to face me fully and both Soul and Black Star tense and step closer to her

"I'm actually looking for a witch you see I can't match the wavelengths of normal misters and plus I am also half witch." I say smiling

No one speaks and all but Allie looks shocked.

"Yeah, I know that much but can you transform?" she asks

I nod slightly before putting my bag down and putting my hands together.

"Let my fur grow fluffy and soft. Let my tail grow long with fur of purple and eyes of black. By the power of the moon so let it be."

An orb of light emerges from my body before splitting in two. One white and the other purple the purple one takes over the white on and then it crashed down back into my body. A purple smoke takes over my and a wolf tail unravels and my hair goes purple, my eyes black, and my ears go to the top of my head turning into wolf ears.

"Wolf? Not bad. Pieces I'm out of here." She says before turning around

"Allie." Soul warns

"Hey! What about me?" I say

"Better keep the wolf ears and tail a secret little miss or else you'll see yourself in the same position as me." She says before turning to me. Her eyes tell me she's not lying but they also hold great amounts of sadness.

"But I need a partner." I whine a little bit

"And what made you think I was going to be your partner?" She asks

"Because we are the same!" I exclaim

"No I am nothing and you are something." And with that she leaves along with the two other boys.


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh?" I say when she leaves.

"You couldn't have picked a worse person to let know you are a witch." Lord Death says and I slowly turn to him a confused looks clear on my face.

"Allie revealed she was a witch in order to protect Soul as you met and Maka whom you've yet to meet. Maka was furious while Soul was both furious and grateful as you can imagine. Maka instantly tried to kill Allie along with Kid and Black Star. Plus their weapon partners. I made a rule saying Allie was impeached of all her 'crimes' as Maka says and well only Black Star and Soul really understood. Soon everyone found out about her witch side which I assume Maka told everyone but with no clear evidence I can't hold her responsible. She constantly gets attacked by the other students. Rather than fight them off like I know she can she takes the abuse and then comes to my office to let her witch side take over so she can heal. The fact that you instantly disclosed that you are a witch probably scared her not for the fact that you could be possible competition but she doesn't want you to share her fate. I suggest you take her advice on keeping your witch side covered, but other than that your schedule is all set and you start classes tomorrow." With a final intake of breath, a piece of paper is floated my way and my human soul takes over before I'm pushed into the hallway more confused than when I walked in.

I make my way to the address scribbled on the top of my schedule. Once I get inside I see a key laying on a table and all my things have already been moved in. I move my things around to how I like them then look in the fridge to find it empty. I dig out some emergency cash then look up the nearest grocery store while locking my door.

One I get back from the grocery there is a note taped to my door. I put away the groceries and the look at the note.

 _Hey, Layla._

 _Meet me by the bridge in Creekside garden._

I stare at the note for a little bit longer then groan pulling my phone out to google this damn place to meet God knows who. I walk out my door with my eyes glued to my phone as I try to find my way around the city. I finally make to the garden after what feels like hours but was really twenty minutes I make my way to the bridge to see Soul standing there.

"Soul? What are you doing here?" I ask

"Well seeing as I am the one who taped the note to your door I think I would be the one to meet you here." He says leaning against the railing

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you." He says like I should be reading his mind

"So you were able to find my house but you had to force me to leave my house? Do you know how much work I had to go through?"

"You know you sound like her." He says smiling and I give him a very confused look

"Allie I mean. She's this super active girl who is also very lazy and complains about how much work something is." He says a very fond look on his face

"Aww, you like her!" I gush and he just shrugs

"MAybe I do but I know she doesn't return the feelings."

"That's bullshiz. I saw the way she looked at you when you stopped that kid from beating on her!" I exclaim

"Whatever that's not what I lured you out of your house for." He says

"Oh do tell then." I say

"Well, firstly I want you to take her warning seriously. Not many people understand that not all forms of evil can actually be good you know?" He asks and I nod.

"I've never really shown my witch form to anyone even my parents I just really wanted Allie to feel like she's not so alone." I say looking at the stream under the bridge

"Allie is like a hard candy. When you first meet her she's hard, sour, and super defensive, but after a while, she becomes soft and sweet granted she's still defensive and she has an attitude that connects with her mouth." He says

"So...?" I ask a bit confused

"I understand you can't find a miester partner right?" He asks me

"Yes..."

"I think it's because of your umm unique soul and maybe you and Allie can match wavelengths due to the fact you both have new different souls." He explains

"So what makes you think she'll be partners with me?" I ask

"Well I mean if our souls can match it might make you seem more normal but it might also make you seem like you're siding with me." Allie says from behind soul and we both whip our heads in her direction

"Hey there..." Soul says a bit nervously as he avoids eye contact with her. She sighs and comes up next to us and hits Soul on the side of his head. He rubs the spot but doesn't say anything.

"What have I told you about talking about me behind my back?" She scolds him

He shrugs his shoulders and she sighs again.

"I know our soul's wavelengths would match up but like I said people are gonna get suspicious and as much as I would love to see you sink faster than my will to live I would never wish my fate against others. Especially a girl as nice and pretty as yourself. Go be the popular girl go be Maka's friend and you might survive." she says before walking away. Soul and I look at each other and this time he sighs before running to catch up to her. I walk home my mood severely decreased.

A/N I hope you guys enjoy! Please give feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

After a good nights sleep, I wake up the next day fully charged and ready to go. I go through my morning routine of shower, eating, brushing my teeth, and getting dressed I grab my things and head out the door making my way to the school getting lost a few times. When I do make it to the school class is almost about to start and I somehow manage to slip into my first period after the bell rings but the teacher doesn't notice and I slid into a seat in the back of the room. The class drags on until someone slams the door open. Allie walks through while Soul tries holding her back.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS NAILED A DEAD CAT ON MY DOOR!?" She screams and everyone in the room including the teacher jumps as far away from her as possible. A few of the younger students look like they have or are about to wet themselves. I walk down to the floor as her eyes burn into mine.

"You know that's a pretty shitty move. I bet I can find whoever did this for you." I say as I smile and cock my head to the side

"I can smell her blood in the room I don't need your help." She snaps at me before she shoves me away while dragging an unwilling Soul behind her. She grabs a kid and holds him up. His face goes pale and he passed out right there laying limp in her hands. She tosses him aside.

"Miss. You have not rights coming into my classroom scaring and harshing my students." The teacher says and I winch

Allie turns to look at her and I see her eyes are slowly turning black.

"And your students have no rights to be killing and nailing dead cats to my door. I haven't done anything to them... Yet..." I watch as the staredown continues until Allie stalks out of the room her human soul taking over her witch one. Soul stands in the middle of the room staring at Allie's retreating back.

"Has she always been like that?" I ask him

"No, but whatever is going on with her it's getting worse." He says rubbing the back of his head

"Yeah... Have her eyes ever gone like that before?" I question

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see them?" He shakes his head "They went black or were starting too." I say looking back towards the door.

He sighs "Maybe it's time for an intervention."

"Or her witch soul is trying to take over." I say

"What do you mean?"

"Well, every case is different. For me, I was born this way as well as Allie, but her father from what I've heard tried to separate her two souls that is extremely dangerous her human soul took over while her witch soul was healing. It takes any soul years to heal and the fact that she's kept it under wraps for so long means it's only gotten stronger and now since she uses her witch form more often it's trying to push her human soul down. If that happens she will become a full witch as will lose all thoughts, memories, and pretty much everything that makes her human will be gone. She will be filled with hatred towards humans and she will seek revenge for anything and everything no matter the person." I explain

"And how is this different from you?" He asks in a hushed voice

"Becuase if my other soul takes over I'll still have a strong grip on the human one where if Allie's other soul takes over it will completely destroy her human soul. I'll be able to pull back or be pulled back into human sanity but she won't" I say before grabbing my bag. "I've got to find her." I yell as I rush out of the classroom.

"And what can you do that we haven't?" He yells at me

"Her and I are similar! I don't think she knows how dangerous this is for her! I need to talk to her!" I yell as a hand grabs my wrist and holds me back. I turn around to see Black Star with his wide grin.

"And where you off to when you're in the presence of such a big star?" He asks

"Allie needs help with her witch soul or it's going to completely take over and destroy her human soul." I say trying to get my arm back

"And how do you know this?" He asks

"My parents did loads of research on human and witch souls if a person is born with two different souls and they are forced apart one will take over for Allie it's her witch soul. If that happens she will become a full-blooded witch and will attack the DWMA and all the students." I desperately say while still trying to get my arm back

"Well she wouldn't attack me but the other students aren't safe." He replies

"It doesn't matter who she would attack now. One her human soul is gone she is her humanity. She'll attack anyone and everyone." I snap finally getting my arm loose and taking off again. A hand grabs my wrist making me stop again.

"And what can you do that we haven't already tried?"

"I can try to get rid of her witch soul completely. Make a full human no magic, no spells."

"Yeah? And how would that be better for her?"

"Well, she wouldn't be a witch for starters. Second of all, she would have a lot better luck finding a weapon partner. and Third, she wouldn't get bullied by the other students. She could be just any other student here. She could have a real life." I explain

"Yeah, but then she wouldn't be herself. Not that Allie we know and love." With that Soul, lets go of my wrist and him and Black Star walk away.


End file.
